


Raindrops and roses and whiskers on kittens.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cat AU, M/M, They're all kitties, except geoff and griffon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat AU. Everyone except Geoff & Griffon are kitties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and roses and whiskers on kittens.

The Ramseys had a soft spot for cats. It was obvious when you walked into their home. If there wasn't a pair of eyes glaring at you from a windowsill then there was most definitely a furry body brushing by your leg. It wasn't a problem for most people, only the rare few like Monty who couldn't enter their home because of allergies. They were friendly cats, at the very least, and the most rambuctious were the youngest. They had five in total. Jack, an old cat with little tolerance for the kittens, was a very fluffy, ginger mixed breed. He was soft and gentle around new people, though was often irritated around the other cats. Ryan, slightly younger than Jack, was a tan burmese cat who was a little more patient with the newest edition to their little family. Michael, the oldest and bravest of the kittens, was a reddish brown somali cat. His shadow, a young japanese bob tail by the name of Gavin had a light brown coat. The youngest kitten, Ray the british short hair, had a dark coat and was just as playful as his friends. Owning five cats was fun, Geoff and Griffon could never deny that, but they were often a handful.

  
On an average day, the cats were fed breakfast before Geoff and Griffon left for work. Jack would guard his food from the younger pets, curling around his bowl and hissing at anyone who dared come near. Ryan wouldn't bat an eye when one of the younger kittens, almost always Michael, would come and feed from his bowl. Ray would sit hesitantly by his own, lapping up small bites occassionally. Gavin, never one to be clean, would push his face straight in and make an even bigger mess in the process. When the bowls were cleared, Jack and Ryan would often wander off to do their own thing while the kittens lingered around the kitchen. Michael would sit stubbornly in front of his bowl, yowling and meowing as he demanded more. Gavin would start to copy him eventually, though he joined in just to be annoying Geoff was sure of it. Ray would most likely start to nap and Griffon, without fail, would begin to coo over him as Geoff stuggled with the cat food. He'd grumble after pouring Michael some more, watching the cat take two bites before scampering away.

  
When Geoff and Griffon had left for work, the real fun began. Jack was a fan of the armchair, stretching across the cushions and making himself at home as Ryan occupied his time with the scratching post. Yet to learn appropriate behavious, Michael preferred to play with the ends of the curtains. His small claws got caught in the fabric more often than not and the older cats would watch in amusement as he tried to struggle out. Gavin would meow insistently at his friend as though that would free him, never lifting a paw to help. Ray would eventually wake up from his nap, padding into the living room and saving his friend from the scary curtain monster. From then on out the kittens were an unstoppable force. Ray was the brains, often smarter than his friends and meowing cautiously when Gavin managed to get atop the kitchen table. He shook his little furry head when Michael stumbled after him, feet not quite as stable on the slippery surface as he crashed into Gavin. Michael made little noise as they fell, though Gavin yowled. They landed on their feet, as cats always do. By the time Jack and Ryan had came to investigate the situation, Gavin and Michael were playfully fighting on the tiled floor. Ray? Well, Ray was just napping again.

  
After that, Ryan often trailed after the kittens as they went about their day. If only to keep an eye on Gavin, who really didn't know his front paw from his back. He'd slip on the tiles, stumble down the stairs (that Geoff had put up a gate to prevent them from climbing yet Michael had found a way to tear it down) and more often than not trip over his own tail. Sometimes it wasn't entirely his own fault, Michael usually crashed into him or nudged him maybe a little too hard. Ray stayed back with Ryan, swatting playfully at the elder's tail or trying to climb onto his back when they'd stopped for a little while. Ryan didn't do much about it, though he'd swing his tail around just to annoy the kitten. Jack generally stayed out of their play, though he'd peer over the arm of his chair to watch over the kittens if they happened to wander into the living room again. Jack liked to taunt them as they tried to get as high as he was, finding no leverage on the chair to pull themselves up with him. If he was feeling generous, he might hop down and pick the kittens up by their necks one by one and carry them back into his chair. Though after five minutes the lads always grew bored, demanding to be let down onto the floor again when the height became too scary.

  
Geoff and Griffon returning home always brought new adventures. Geoff, tired after a day of working, would collapse onto the couch and smile lazily when Ryan joined him and curled on the cushion beside him. Jack would leave his faithful armchair to hop into Geoff's lap, undeterred by the games controller that would be held in front of him. Geoff would roll his eyes when Michael would come to bother him, nudging at his feet until he was scooped up and placed by Ryan. Before Michael could get into any mischief, Ryan would force him into a cuddle, paws holding tightly onto Michael's squirming limbs. Gavin would run between Geoff and Griffon, starting first at the blonde's heels and begging for treats. When Griffon caved in, Gavin would run away to get attention from Geoff. Like Michael, he was scooped up and placed beside Ryan. The only difference was Ryan could not stop Gavin and Jack didn't care enough to, so Gavin caused havoc as he squirmed into Geoff's lap. From there, Gavin would nudge at Geoff's fingers while he played and often startled when loud noises blared from the speakers. Ray was content to follow Griffon, fond of her gentle touches and the way she scooped him into her lap and babied him.

  
By the end of the night, all five cats and their owners would be found in the living room. Geoff would have long abandoned his game, having given up after Gavin's insistent playing caused him to lose. Ryan would have let Michael go and the young kitten would instead be cuddled up beside Gavin. Geoff and Griffon sat close, Ray curled up in her lap while Jack purried happily in Geoff's. They'd talk until all the cats fell asleep, gently carrying the kittens to their basket while they left the older cats lay on the couch. Ray would sleep soundly, sprawled in one corner with his claws digging into an old teddy bear of Griffon's. Michael's tail would link with Ray's while he slept flush against Gavin, front paw outstretched to cup the younger cat's face. Geoff and Griffon would smily fondly down at them, linking their hands as they walked to their own beds and kissed the top of Ryan and Jack's heads on their way.


End file.
